


From the perfect start

by Gay_as_fuck



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_as_fuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker was Spiderman, and Spiderman could not fall in love. Well Peter Parker did anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the perfect start

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, this is an AU, and I hope you enjoy. The title is from Youth by daughters.

Peter Parker was new to Midtown high, he expected to make no friends, be bullied by flash, get all As, and exist in peace. It was his first year there and with Spiderman in its first stages he didn’t really care too much about friends. That is until he met Mary Jane. 

Mary Jane was all that Peter wanted in a friend. She was kind, smart, and determined. She and Peter hit it off well and soon Peter started to question if he had feelings for her. He had never had a crush before and was unsure of what it felt like, how would he know if he had one? That is until he met Harry Osborn.

How middle class Peter Parker and 1% of the 1% Harry Osborn were even allowed to socially be friends was beyond either of them. When Peter feel for Harry he fell hard, ‘That’s it, I’ve figured out I’m gay’ he thought. He became Harry’s best (and only) friend. The two of them were always together. That is until he became part of the team.

Suddenly the team and being Spiderman seemed to suck up all of Peter Parker’s time. Soon it was rare to see him and Harry together, he was always with another group. They trusted each other with their lives. They had no secrets, or at least those secrets couldn’t hurt each other. That was something Harry and Peter never had. Peter figured that Harry would be fine without him. That is until Peter found out what Harry had been doing.

Peter found Harry in the Oscorp lab coming up with a formula to make himself a version of the goblin. Peter talked him out of it, no Spiderman tried to but the mask came off. Harry, sobbing over the idea of taking up the mantle of his father as the Hob-goblin and throwing himself away, leaned forwards and kissed Peter. Peter thought that this was a surprise. that is until he told the team about it.

When Peter told the team they all smiled. Sam called out “called it”, turns out they all knew about both’s feelings. Harry figured out who the team was and was welcomed to start training to control and fight with venom. Peter and Harry figured that they were golden, and that there was nothing they couldn’t face. That was until the finish line.

Peter Parker died fighting Harry’s dad, the goblin. Harry took it as his fault, it took the whole team to convince him to get help. With the death of Peter he started to overwork himself, taking in the mantle of Spiderman until a young boy named Miles Morales showed his face. Harry thought that Miles couldn’t handle it, he was fearful and not as driven as Peter. That was until Harry watched Miles grown, serving as mentor and friend to the boy. That was until the Death of Harry Osborn.


End file.
